The Apocalyptic World
by LegendofAdventureception
Summary: I feel his hand snake around my hips, ultimately supporting my hold on the massive gun. I look at him, and he nods with a stoic expression sculpted into his face. Concentrating on the target, I bite my lip and pull the trigger. Bullseye.
1. Chapter 1

The barred ceiling and walls all around me are nothing but torturous. Rust and grime coat the once clean metal bars, giving a rustic feel to the small prison. I lie down and close my eyes, trying not to feel claustrophobic. I am in a prison cell, within a room. Torture. This was definitely torture. I open my eyes again to find a young man standing in front of me. Jet black hair, golden eyes, and strong jaw structure, he towers before me in a respectful manner.

"Why are you here? Why did you choose our colony?" He interrogates, folding his arms in front of his broad chest.

I look at the small badge above his shirt pocket. Number 386. "Well, Number 386, I myself don't understand how I ended up here."

He sighs. "Look, the name is Iroh. And our leader, Tahno, claims that you crossed our fence. You were found unconscious, and we had no option but to imprison the invader."

I groan. This conversation sickens me. "I am not an _invader. _I am more so of a _survivor._"

He looks me up and down, finally meeting my gaze. "Anything else you'd like to say?" He questions.

"The world out there is...crazy. My parents are long gone, and I've had to fend for myself the past four years." I say, standing up. "Before I came across your colony, those...animals were chasing me. They were a different kind of infected specimen...I had no choice but to escape them."

"So you came here." Iroh rubs his hairless chin. He says, "I can arrange for you to stay here, if you would like. Or, you can leave- survive for yourself."

I ponder upon the idea. The guard who talks to me looks well groomed, so I suppose the colony follows after that impression. If the colony is well developed, has a leader, _and _good looking people, my life will most probably be better off. "Sure. That would be great." I say, gripping the bars.

Iroh turns around and leaves. He reaches for the door handle, but hesitates. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Korra. My name is Korra."

"Korra," he sounds my name out, "welcome to the colony."

The door shuts behind Iroh. And for the first time since my parents died, I feel happy. Hopeful. I am now a citizen of this colony. Then, the door opens again. A man with a huge blue-haired bang enters. His hair flops in front of his eyes, and he uses much of his energy to brush it away.

"Hey," he starts, "Korra, is it? I'm Tahno. Pleased to meet you."

I nod my head. He's the one known as the leader.

"Listen. We don't play around. Your new number- 876. Your room number- 43. Here's your access card." Tahno throws it through the bars. "You'll find a schedule placed on your bed. Your roommate will explain the rest."

I nod, trying to comprehend what just happened. "Thank you."

He smirks, a look I don't really like to see from him. "And we don't usually accept people from outside the border, but we made an exception. For you, especially." He edges towards the jail door and unlocks it. I walk out of the cell, and we leave the room.

As we circle around the entire colony, I notice a few things. Everyone is organized. Everyone walks in pairs or groups. And everyone looks straight ahead. I try walking the way they walk, but it seems too robotic.

We circle through the campus-like-colony and finally reach the girl's dormitories. Tahno nudges me through the door and smiles. "I know it's all going so fast, but you'll get used to it. You'll start to like the colony better as we progress through the years."

He walks away. I close the door and look behind me. A raven-haired girl sits on a bed, staring at me wide-eyed. "Are you the one that came from the border?" She asks, extending her hand. She wears purple eye shadow and a hint of blush. Green eyes and an angular face. She was probably what the guys called "hot."

"Yeah. I don't really remember much about getting here, though." I shake her hand and sit on the bed on the other side of the room. A schedule is placed there, with bold letters reading:

**The Colony of Zufeng, Rules and Requirements**

I flip through the packet and look over at the other girl. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Asami." She smiles. "I already know yours."

"How?"

"Everyone's talking about how you fought off the infected, and ended up here."

This was news to me. "Oh." Was the only word that came out.

"Lets go. It's time for dinner."

My stomach growls and I realize I haven't eaten a single bit of food ever since I got here.

-00000-

We walk through the halls and manage to shuffle through a huge crowd of soldiers on our way to the cafeteria. When we reach there, I step back at the sight of how enormous the eating area is. Bigger than any other building I saw so far, it sports hundreds of citizens all around.

The burning aroma of some kind of stew lingers in the air, and my stomach rumbles again. All I've eaten so far is berries or plants. Animals were forbidden. The hot soup was a major plus.

Asami notices the longing expression on my face and chuckles. "Come on. I want you to meet some people."

I nod and follow her, putting my stomach's needs on hold. I am well aware of all the eyes watching me around the room, but ignore them. She leads me to the very back of the massive hall and sits at the end of a filled table. I sit across from her.

Asami introduces me to the other girls sitting there, but I can't help but notice the wonder in their eyes. They look at me like how a newborn would look at a stranger. Questions shoot me down,

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you fight them off?"

"Are you infected?"

"What was it like on the other side of the border?"

"Why did Tahno let you in?"

"What did Iroh ask you?"

A throat clears behind us and I turn to see Iroh standing behind me, arms behind his back. "Korra, Tahno would like to assess your skills and decide which profession would best suit you in the colony."

"I...haven't exactly eaten yet." I clutch my stomach.

"Meals are served there."

I stand and wave goodbye to the other girls. Iroh leads me down the hall again, but takes a right turn. He presses a red button on the wall and the elevator doors open in front of us.

"In." He commands, I obey.

As the doors close he whispers, "Tahno isn't the man you think he is."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Iroh nervously pushes the button leading to the sixth floor. "You're different. He likes different. Be careful." He says those words so quietly, I can barely hear them.

The elevator stops, and a crowd of soldiers come in from the second floor. I can feel Iroh's fingers wrapping around my wrist. He pulls me to the corner of the elevator and we wait until the soldiers get off on the next floor.

When they leave, he whispers, "Stay a couple of feet from him. When he starts to act weird, say you have to go to the bathroom."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"Just do what I say." He lets go of my wrist and looks straight again as the elevator stops.

We approach a red and official door which has the words, "Officials Only," printed on it.

"I'll be right here." Iroh says. He stands next to the doorframe, and gestures for me to enter. Before I could knock on the door, another teenage boy bursts through- crashing into me.

He stumbles, muttering, "Sorry. I'm new." He quickly shuffles off, and I take note of his nervous demeanor.

I enter, closing the door behind me. Tahno sits behind a large and empty desk, wearing a smile. It doesn't look genuine.

I realize that all that has happened, happened extremely fast. I ran from the infected, only to cross through the boundaries of a colony. I fell unconscious because of the dehydration and exhaustion. The people of the colony kindly accepted me and provided me with all the necessities. I should feel grateful. Rather, I feel excited and eager to start a new and safe life- with people to actually talk to.

"Take a seat." Tahno says, snapping me out of my trail of thoughts.

I sit in the plush, aqua sofa in front of his desk.

"It's only been three hours, but we've introduced you to everything possible. Except, for your future profession."

I nod.

"And, we need to know where you fit in."

I nod again.

"So, we will be watching you for the next couple of days. By the end of this week, I'll be able to give you a job in the colony."

I nod once more and swallow. "Thank you, for your generosity." I say.

"Your welcome. But, we do expect a few things in return... for granting you another chance in life."

What was he talking about?

"I'll ask for those favors later." He says quickly. "For the time being, you are free to do whatever."

"Thank you." I stand up and turn.

"Wait."

I turn around again. He tosses a large bag filled with clothes and bottles towards me. I catch it, examine it, then leave.

Iroh stands at the door and watches me. "Nothing happened." I say, answering his mental question.

He nods. "Go back to your room. I believe your meal is there."

-00000-

I shove my access card in the small slot and the door buzzes. I enter the room.

The very first image I see isn't one that I would've liked to see. One teenage boy climbs out of the vent above Asami's bed and plops down on top of it, seating himself next to her. They both look at me, expecting a reaction. I am mostly confused.

"Asami, who is..." I say, pointing to the boy. He laughs.

"His name's Bolin." Asami replies.

I stare at him. His hazel eyes dance in mischief along with the charming smile on his face. He looks nice.

"So...Korra," he says, getting off the bed, "It's nice to meet you."

I back away. "Um...I thought only girls were allowed here..."

He cheekily smiled. "Yes. They are. But Mako and I rarely get time to see Asami. You know, I'm a biologist. Mako is a soldier. And Asami is a trainer. We have different jobs, so I have to come to her room to say hello."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I should go." He points to the vent and climbs on top of her bed. In a swift motion he pulls himself up and into the air duct, then closes it. "Bye Sami'."

I hear a faint rumbling in the ceiling as he leaves. I turn to Asami, who still stares up at the ducts. I can tell her eyes are glazed over, and she's probably in her own world. She sighs.

I walk over to my bed and wonder who this "Mako" person is.

-00000-00000-00000-

Three days have past by, and I learned a lot more about the colony. Asami never stopped sharing interesting facts about how all of her father's friends joined together and founded the whole shelter. They accepted more and more people until the population was just perfect. She was born after a couple of years in the making of the colony, around the same time of her friends. They never left the border.

Bolin kept venturing to our room and told a whole bunch of jokes. And after he left, I would watch Asami staring at the vents.

I for one got used to the schedule, and knew not to wander the colony after curfew (Iroh shocked me with a tazer thinking I was an animal).

And so far, I still haven't gotten to see Mako. I've heard of all his accomplishments from Bolin and Tahno, but had no idea what he looked like.

Currently, I lay on my bed and think of how my life changed so far. I don't eat nearly as many berries or vegetables as before. I communicate with living people, not just a tree or a dog. And I go to sleep without angst. Life is looking up.

A knock. Someone knocks on the door.

I look over at Asami, who is fast asleep. I rise from my position and saunter over to the door. I glance in the peep hole and see a chest. I suppose that the person is tall.

I open the door a crack and see an extremely tall bald guy with a short brown beard. He smiles.

"Yes?" I ask, expecting an answer. It's the middle of the night.

"I'm Tenzin."

"Hi, Tenzin." I say, sarcastically.

"We've chosen you to be a soldier. You're our first female soldier, congratulations."

I always thought I was more of an artist, but being soldier meant excitement. And I liked excitement. "That's awesome, thank you."

"Great. Training starts tomorrow. Seven in the morning sharp. Get ready by six in the morning, I'll have either Iroh or Mako get you." With that said, he turns and leaves.

I smile to myself and close the door. Exhaustion hits me, and I collapse on my bed.

**That was the prologue! **

**This was the first apocalyptic/dystopian kind of story I wrote, so it's a little different from my style of writing.**

**As per the romance, I didn't put any in this chapter because it was the prologue. I'm thinking some kind of love triangle between Korra and two other guys would be interesting for the next chapters. I'm not really sure at the moment. **

**If you'd like, comment who you think should be in the love triangle or who you think she should be with.**

**By the way, I'm introducing Mako in the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I rise from bed and smile like an idiot. Today is the day. The day where I can finally prove myself to someone. I stretch out my joints, getting the blood to circulate. After all, blood circulation is much needed if I'm going to be working my body all day.

I brush my teeth and shower off. I wrap a towel right above my breasts so that it stops under my butt. Looking in the mirror I put my hair up in a ponytail-then let my hair loose, deciding that I should deal with it later. I glance at the clock. _Damn it_. Either Iroh or Mako should be here very soon.

-00000-Mako's Point of View-00000-

I exit the men's dorms and start walking through the colony. I'm not sure whether to feel excited or nervous. For the past few days, all the boys have been mentioning a new girl that came from outside the border. And we _never _accept people outside the border. According to all the boys, she was beautiful. Even Bolin mentioned her name a few times.

I enter the girl's dormitories on the edge of the colony. I scan my access card and type my reason for entry on the small notepad. _Okay, room number 43. _Quietly, I walk down the hall and spot the number 43 engraved in the metallic door. Hesitantly, I raise my hand, knocking four times. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I press my ear against the door and try to listen.

"Korra..." Someone mumbles. Asami. Right, Bolin told me they were living together.

"I'll get it!" Someone else yells.

I take a step back and wait for the door to open. The door opens a crack, enough for me to see the face everyone else was talking about. _Dear God. _The girl I see before me surpasses my expectations by a mile. Thick dark hair frames her face, bringing out her cerulean blue eyes. Her chocolate skin looks far more exotic than I could have ever imagined.

"Hey." She breathes. It takes a while to accept her presence.

"I-I'm Mako." I reply. Never in my life have I stammered, and now I somehow did.

"Korra." She says, sticking out a hand for me to shake. I shake it. She has a firm hold. All of a sudden, her eyes go wide. She glances down at her body and looks back at me. "I'll be right back." She leaves the door agape and runs into the bathroom. All she was wearing was towel. I turn around with my back to the door, glancing down at my shoes. _Spirits, she was beautiful._

"Mako?"

I turn to the voice and smile. "Hey, Asami."

Asami stands from her sitting position and looks out the door. "Is Bolin with you? I mean, not that is matters...but I was just um...it's not-"

"He's at the biology lab. But he said he would visit you at the gym when he gets a chance." I say, watching her lips curve upwards.

The door opens and I see Korra walk towards me. Her hair is put up in a high ponytail, and she wears a tight black tank top with loose camouflage pants. Her muscular but curvy build suits her title as a soldier.

"Sorry about that." She mutters, then looks at Asami. "Bye Asami, I'll be back around evening time."

"Okay. If you need anything, I'll be at the gym. I've been booked for five one hour classes today." Asami complains about the last part. "Bye Mako." I see her wink while looking at Korra. Korra rolls her eyes.

I wave, then exit the room. Korra and I walk side by side.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Korra says.

"At what?" I ask, trying to act dumb.

"All I had on was a towel." She states.

I chuckle. "I barely noticed." I reply.

I look at her, and she smiles. "Good."

-00000-Korra's Point of View-00000-

I really shouldn't be. But I am. And I know I am.

I've never been attracted to a guy.

But now all I think of is jumping on top of Mako and covering him in kisses. Sure, Iroh was cute. But there was something different about Mako. He seems different from all the other guys. And the sad part was, I just met him.

We walk towards the heart of the colony. As we approach the soldiering training ground, I see a large running track followed by a whole bunch of obstacles. Mako places his hand on the small of my back and guides me towards the crowd of the all the other camouflaged backs. We stand where they stand.

"Listen!" I crane my neck to try to find the face that just spoke. I spot Tenzin, who is in the center of the circle. "We have a new colony member among us! Korra, where are you?"

I nudge some of the other men out of the way as I walk towards the center. Mako follows me.

I finally reach Tenzin and he says. "Ah, there you are. Everyone, greet Korra! She is our very first female soldier! Treat her with respect!" Tenzin leaves me and the twenty other men alone to introduce ourselves. All eyes on me.

"Um, I'm Korra." I say.

I hear murmuring.

Mako stands in front of me, facing me. "You should've worn a tee shirt today." He whispers.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"They're checking you out. Just follow me and you won't have to feel uncomfortable anymore." He replies.

"That's okay. I'm fine where I am."

He nods, then stands by my side.

"I'm Korra." I repeat, louder. The man in front of me moves towards me, but his eyes don't quite meet mine. "What's yours?"

"Jake." He says. Someone shoves him out of the way. This man had black hair but blue eyes.

"Pete." He says, looking directly into my eyes. I smile, then shake his hand.

"Jacob." Someone else says. I look towards him. Curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes.

"Nate." Black hair, dark brown eyes.

"Patrick." Brown hair.

"Jim." Blue eyes.

"Bill."

"Xander."

"Luke."

"You're hot." Someone else says. I look towards their direction.

"Do you mind coming home with me?" Another guy asks.

"Can I keep you?" One more questions.

"How much do you cost?"

"Are you on sale?"

"Do we have to pay for shipping?"

I cross my arms over my chest and wait patiently as the questions cease. Tenzin comes back after a couple of minutes.

"I see you have all met Korra. Now, today, we will be jogging forty laps around the track. One mile is equivalent to two laps. Good luck." Tenzin says, leaving again. _Damn it._ Must he always leave?

-00000-

I collapse on the grass after the twentieth lap. There were soldiers that didn't bother to finish one lap. And for me, it wasn't exactly easy to run as the soldiers kept staring at me. But I wanted to make a good impression. I ran alongside Mako the whole time.

Mako drops to the ground next to me, panting. My top is soaked in sweat, and it sticks to my torso. "That took two and a half hours." I say between breaths.

"Yeah." Mako replies, still panting.

When we catch our breaths, which takes a long while, we stand.

"Always look straight ahead. If you look into a guy's eyes, it'll give them permission to continue staring you down." He suggests.

"So that means I'm not allowed to look you in the eye anymore?" I joke.

"You know what I mean. And just to let you know, Asami was chosen to be a soldier- a year ago. But she transferred to the trainer job. She couldn't take everyone watching her."

I nod. That is very believable.

We all take a break. Mako and I head over to the cafeteria. As we enter, I see Iroh. He smiles, then jogs over to me. "How was training?" He asks.

"Tiring." I reply.

He nods. "By the way, we're all having a little party at the night club today. It's Hitsuro's birthday. You should come too. It'll be fun."

"Okay." I reply immediately. Something fun to do. "Can Asami come too?"

"I already invited her. In fact, I already invited all the teenagers in the colony." He says, smiling.

**The next chapter will be the Krew going to the club :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter doesn't involve much of the apocalyptic kind of theme. But the next one will :)**

I throw on a loose blue t-shirt and tight blue jeans. When I walk out of the bathroom, I see Asami frown.

"Anything wrong?" I ask.

She eyes my outfit and sighs. "What is that?" She questions.

"What is what?"

"You're wearing _that _to the club?" She asks, disappointed.

"Yeah...is something wrong?"

She turns her back to me and walks up to her bed. She reaches under it and pulls out a bag filled with clothes. Asami reaches in and pulls something. She tosses it at me. When I catch it, I hold it up. Was it underwear?

"Those are shorts." She states. "Wear them." She then throws a black blouse that looks _way _too fancy. I change again, then show Asami. She nods and remarks, "Good." I glance at my appearance in the mirror and don't know what to make of myself.

-00000-

We enter the ginormous hall, and I get swallowed by the huge crowd inside. Asami pushes me on and we end up dancing with strangers all around us. The music is blasted so loud, I can barely hear Asami. The flashing lights blind my eyes and I can barely see her. Then, I lose her. I don't know where she went. _Damn it._ I push through the crowd and reach the left side of the hall. In front of me is a small bar where alcoholic beverages are served. I sit in one of the chairs and try to see where Asami is. I give up and turn my back to the crowd and look at the bartender.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks.

"Surprise me." I reply. He smiles and starts mixing a bunch of drinks. I drink glass after glass after glass. I should feel drunk, but I don't.

"Hey." I hear. I turn around to see one of the soldiers. Then I see some of the other soldiers walking towards me. _Damn. It. All. _They stand around me, and I nervously shift in the seat. "Do you mind?" He asks. I'm pretty sure his name was Pete. I nod my head. Pete sits next to me. The other soldiers stand.

"Uh, I should go." I say, pushing through all of them. _I need to find Asami._ I approach the door, and that's when I see long black hair cascading down a back. I run to her and say, "Asami, we need to leave."

Asami turns and gives me a skeptical look. "There you are. And why exactly do we need to leave?" She asks.

Before I could answer, someone wraps their arms around my waist and grinds themselves into me. I turn around and see a man I don't even know, with a wide grin on his face. I punch him in the gut, then grab Asami's wrist, pulling her towards the corner of the room. "We need to leave."

She laughs.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"You should know," She continues to laugh, "if you want people to stop hitting on you, just get a boyfriend." She finally stops laughing. "Bolin and I aren't technically dating, but with his permission, I told everyone that I was dating him- so people stopped hitting on me."

I raised my eyebrows.

"It's a law that Tahno made a few months back- men and women are only allowed to hit on others that are single."

I nod. "What should I do?"

"Get a boyfriend!" She exclaims.

"I don't want one." I mumble.

"Pretend that someone is. If you want to live a better life, just get a god damn fake boyfriend."

I nod again.

"I want to see you get a fake boyfriend by the end of the day. Understand?"

I nod once more.

"By the way, Mako and Iroh are both single. And I can tell that they're both into you. Now, I'm going to drink a few shots. Are you coming?" She asks.

"No thanks. I need find myself a new fake boyfriend." I reply.

"That's the spirit." She says. I walk away from her and search the crowd of people, trying to find Mako.

-00000-Mako's Point of View-00000-

"I'm going to find Asami." Bolin says, leaving me alone, yet again. I stand in the corner of the large hall and lean into one of the walls. I don't feel like dancing today, but I still came with Bolin. I feel the music breaking my eardrums. It's so loud. I look down at my black muscle tank top and jeans, then look up again. Korra stands in front of me, sporting a panicked expression. I try not to stare at her well exposed legs before asking, "What's the matter?"

She edges a bit closer and replies, "I need your help."

I raise an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's...well...I need you to sort of...be my...boyfriend." She says.

"Um-"

"Please. You don't have to be my real boyfriend, but a fake one. Just a pretend boyfriend." Korra concludes.

"Why do you need me to be your fake boyfriend?" I ask.

"Well, guys keep hitting on me. And Asami was talking about this rule-"

"That quotes that a man or woman is only allowed to hit on another person that's single. I know, I know." I wave my hand in the air.

"So if we 'date,'" Korra makes air quotations, "then people will stop hitting on me and you."

I smile. "Sure. But..."

"But, what?" She asks.

"You owe me." I reply.

"Of course." She says, grinning. She looks cute when she smiles. She looks beautiful. I place my hands on her waist, then pull her closer to me. She wraps her hands around my neck and her cheeks tint a shade of pink. I glance at her lips. So kissable. I lean down and-

"Mako!"

Korra and I jump apart.

"There you are." Bolin says, his arm wrapped around Asami's shoulder.

Korra says, "Bye Asami, Bolin." She intertwines her fingers with mine, then pulls me out of the hall. I see people giving us weird looks, but I ignored them. We past Iroh, who was obviously drunk, and he was too intoxicated to even notice us.

Korra enters her room and drags me into it. She turns and locks the door behind us. I ask, "Uh, Korra? Are you okay?"

She stumbles, then replies, "Yep."

Korra seems drunk, but minutes before, she was perfectly fine. "Having you been drinking?" I ask.

"Yeah. A lot. Usually, for me, the alcohol kicks in around half an hour later." She replies.

That was weird. Unlike the regular human, for her, the alcohol affects her only after a while. That was bad too. She wasn't thinking straight. "Korra, I should go." I say.

"No." She pushes on my chest, and we fall on her bed- her on top of me. Before I can do anything, she sinks her teeth into my neck and starts kissing up to my jaw. She wraps both her legs around my torso and continues to kiss my jawline.

"Korra-"

"Shut up." She mumbles.

I sit up, carry her in my arms, then place her on the bed. She seems disappointed, but I wrap her in the covers anyway. I leave her room and close the door behind me.

-00000-Korra's Point of View-00000-

My head pounds within itself. I feel like my brain cells are having a blow-out party within my head. I groan and open my eyes a bit. Whatever happened last night seemed to have taken a toll on my body. I sit up, and my entire body aches. For some crazy reason, I keep visualizing Mako's face leaning towards me, like he was about to kiss me. I shake my head and wonder what exactly happened the night before.

"Korra." Asami exits the bathroom. "You're finally awake."

"What time is it?" I ask in return.

"Around noon." She replies.

Then, the realization hits me. "_Noon? __Shit! _I was supposed to be at training hours ago!" I stand up and run out of the door. Then, I come back in. "I need to change." I mumble. Asami laughs. "Oh, and while I'm here, what happened last night?" I ask.

Asami chuckles again. "Well, you got a fake boyfriend."

"I what?"

"You were tired of guys hitting on you, so Mako became your fake boyfriend." She explains.

"He's completely fake, right?" I question.

"Well..."

"Well, what Asami?"

"I'm not sure where you both stand right now. With that hickey you gave him..."

My eyes grow wide. "I gave him a _hickey?_"

"Yeah."

-00000-

I enter the track area to find the other soldiers doing push-ups. They glance at me, then Mako, then look away. I hate to admit it, but although the guys in this colony are jerks, they listen to what they're told.

I see Mako and Iroh doing a set of push-ups, side by side. I walk towards them and start doing a set next to Mako. He sees me, then smiles. "You're late."

"I know." I reply. "And by the way, I'm sorry about your hickey."

"No problem."

"So...we're still fake dating right?" I ask, making sure.

"Of course." He finishes one last push-up, then stands.

"Hey Korra." I hear.

I turn my face to see Iroh doing a set. "Hi Iroh."

"Did you like the party yesterday?" He asks.

"Yeah. It was nice." I reply.

"Good. Oh! Before I forget, Tahno told me that he wanted to see you. Immediately." He stands, and I stand along with him. We walk away from everyone else and go to the main hall.

Soon I enter the room and wave goodbye to Iroh. When I open the door, Tahno sits in front of his desk- as usual. "Korra, I have some news."

I sit in the chair. "What is it?" I ask.

"As you already know, you are merely a soldier in training. But, we have chosen some of the best new recruits to go outside of the border and experience the real world. It's part of training." He states.

"Oh. Am I going on the trip?"

"Yes. You are one of the best around, so you will be going outside the border for some trade purposes."

I smile. I'm one of the best. That's nice to hear. "Who else is coming?" I ask.

He reaches in one of his cupboards and pulls out a sheet of paper. "Iroh, Honfeng, Zhulan, Pete, Nate, Mako, Asagee, and you." He puts the sheet away. "You will all be leaving tomorrow and returning in a few days."

I nod my head, then leave.

-00000- Mako's Point of View -00000-

The next day, I take a shower and brush my hair into its usual spike. I wear sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt. When I leave my room, I'm surprised to find Korra leaning on the doorframe. Her hair is let loose, and she looks oddly excited. She looks pretty as usual.

"Hey, boyfriend." She says.

I smile. "Hi girlfriend." I lead the way and she quickly follows. When we get into the elevator, I see her eyebrows furrow. "What's wrong?"

"Part of being my fake boyfriend needs you to actually act like a real one. People wouldn't believe we're together if you don't act like one. " She says.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...you're supposed to hug me and...stuff."

I edge closer to her, putting my arm around her shoulder. "How's that?" I ask.

"Better." Her cheeks turn a bit red, and she relaxes into my side. We exit the elevator and walk towards the track. The soldiers are formed in a line, and Tenzin gestured for us to join.

**There will be some action in the next chapter, since they'll be going out of the border. They'll fight a whole bunch of undead and infected. The apocalyptic part of the story will begin next chapter! Comment on this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

-00000-Korra's Point of View-00000-

"Alright, everyone line up!" Tenzin yells. I part from Mako's hold and walk towards the line. "This mission is specifically for the best of the best. Do not abuse the power given to you." He says.

I nod, and see that Mako stands behind me in line. I'm pretty sure Iroh is the man standing in front of me. We all walk uniformly, as practiced, and walk towards the edge of the colony. It's been a week since I've seen the outside world, and yet, I'm nervous. We march towards the watch tower, and with a wave of the hand, Tenzin leads us outside. The guards open the gate, and the view is breathtaking. Rich, green grass coats the fertile soil. Even beyond that are trees upon trees, all different kinds. Different shapes and sizes. This was how I lived before. It was beautiful, yet, extremely risky.

We walk out into the open field and spot a black military truck used for transportation. As we approach, a man exits the driver's seat of the truck and opens the back doors. We board the small space and sit on the benches inside. Mako on my left.

"This is going to be a long trip. If you need to take a shit, push the button under your seat, and I'll stop the truck. Exit the truck, then do your business. The grub is in the back, although it isn't very fresh. If you need to throw up -actually- don't throw up. This ride isn't going to be a fun one. We'll be at the trade area in ten hours. It's ten in the morning. Sit tight." He says, scowling. The driver slams the doors shut, and leaves us to do nothing.

The truck starts to move. We'll be crossing the border in a few minutes. "The border," is actually the section where the trees cease to grow and the grass starts to form. It's clearly visible at a birds-eye-view.

After a couple of minutes, I become bored. Nobody says anything, when usually the soldiers talk non-stop. They're probably nervous. I snicker under my breath. I'm prepared if the infected attack us. After all, I know everything there is to know about them. I practically lived with them all my life. They always hunt at night. They live in trees and small holes in the ground. Some of them are human, some animal. They howl when the moon starts to wane. It's weird, but I've grown accustomed to the infected- unlike some of the soldiers in the truck.

I look over at Tenzin, who has his face buried in a large book. Then I look at Iroh, who sits across from me. His eyes are closed and his head is leaned back on the truck wall. He's asleep. Then I look at Mako. My breath hitches. I caught him staring at me, but he looks away. I smile, then lean my head against the wall, deciding to go to sleep.

-00000-

I wake up to slight laughter. I open my eyes to see the soldiers holding cards in their hands, money in the center. Mako is still by my side. He's the only man not gambling. He twiddles his thumbs, biting his lip.

"Nervous?" I ask, sleepily.

He nods.

"I doubt the infected will catch us. We're in a black truck, they won't even be able to see us." I say.

He chuckles. "I hope so." Mako tightly shuts his eyelids, then opens them again.

"Hey, what's the time?" I ask, trying to keep his mind off the mission.

"Not sure." He replies.

"Okay...let's play a game." I suggest.

He sits sideways on the bench, facing me. "Why not?" He asks.

I grin. "How about-"

The truck jerks sideways, and I instantly fall on top of Mako. We roll on the floor, him on top of me. The truck jerks the other side, and all the soldiers' money flies into the air. I hear commotion in the background, but choose to look up at Mako instead. His nose grazes my cheekbone, and I feel my face heat up- which meant I was blushing.

This sucks. It really does. He's supposed to be my very good friend who agreed to be my fake boyfriend. And for some reason, for some damned reason, I find him attractive. Extremely attractive.

He leans in closer, his lips millimeters from mine. But, he kisses my cheek, teasing me. He brings his lips closer to my ear, then whispers, "I'm a pretty good actor, aren't I?"

"Hell, yeah." I reply, whispering. Although, I wish he wasn't acting.

-00000-

We arrive at a large camp, with multiple log cabins set up. The camp is surrounded by trees, and a pond directly across from it. It's almost evening time, and we should be safe inside soon.

"Everyone! Each person here will have one roommate for the night! Check the list in front of the main cabin to find who you will be paired up with! As a reminder, we will be trading with another colony tomorrow morning. Tonight, do not leave the cabin. Seal the doors and sleep quietly. Good night." Tenzin yells, walking into a log cabin.

I wouldn't say that the camp is small, but the size is cozy.

I walk towards the cabin in the center, guessing that's the main one. I find a list posted there with log cabin numbers and names. I trace my finger along the names until I find mine.

**Log Cabin #7 Korra - Mako**

I turn around to find the soldiers staring at the names. I shuffle out of the crowd and walk towards the assigned log cabin. When I enter, I find Mako already there. And he's shirtless. The muscles in his back tighten as he turns around to face me. I try extremely hard to avert my gaze, but I can't. His abs glisten in the light. _Damn it, Korra._

I look away and head towards the door again. Quickly but efficiently, I lock the metal door. There are six locks attached to it- all different kinds of locks. A key lock, a padlock, a number lock, and so on. These are enough to keep the infected out.

I turn around again, to find Mako drinking from a bottle. And I find this attractive. I need to stop. I do _not _like Mako. At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

I lie in one of the cots, and the warm covers envelope me.

-00000-

A scream. I heard a scream. Not just a scream, a man's scream.

I rise from the cot and walk towards the door. It's pitch black in the cabin, but the cabin is small, so it's easy to memorize where everything is. I look through the peephole in the door to see two figures circling the pond.

One of them could be infected. The other one could be a soldier.

My hand automatically reaches for the door handle, but I couldn't go out there alone. I turn on the light in the cabin and look towards Mako's cot. And he's not there. He's not in the cabin.

Shit. He's outside.

I grab for the pistol under my pillow, then run to the door. I frantically unlock the locks as I hear another scream. The door opens, and I burst outside in a sprint. I see Mako being chased by an infected human. They run into the trees, and I follow. I run as fast as I can, and easily catch up with the infected human.

That's when I realize, that Mako is limping. He makes no effort to run any faster, but pulls out a knife in his back pocket while he runs. Then, he turns around and stops, knife in hand. The infected human pounces in the air, but before it can get to Mako, I shoot it- multiple times. It lays limp on the ground.

I look up at Mako, who looks frightened as hell. I hear a growl and immediately know that the other infected are on their way. We run back to the camp and seal the door shut.

"What the hell?" I scream. Well, I whisper-scream.

Mako collapses on the ground, clutching his side.

"Damn it, Mako." I say, walking over to the cot. I look under and find a medicine kit. I pull out the kit and drag the large box over to Mako. His eyelids are shuts, and his breath comes out shaky. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." I repeat.

I pop open the box and pull out some cleaning alcohol.

"What happened? Are you infected?" I ask.

"Yeah." He manages to say.

I sigh. "It's okay, I've been infected many times. I can help you." I peel off his shirt, which is soaked in blood. Then I take a look at the wound. For some reason, the blood stops oozing out. It's not filled with puss. It looks like a regular cut. Then, the cut begins to seal up, without me even having to touch it. He's immune.

I chuckle. "Mako, you're immune."

He clears his throat, starting to breath evenly. "I am?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am too. A person becomes immune if they've been infected many times." I reply. "Were you ever bitten before?" I ask.

"No."

"What about you're parents?" I ask.

"Yeah, they lived in the wilderness before they came to the colony." He replies, looking a bit sad. I decide not press too much on the topic.

"There you have it. You're immune." I say, smiling. "But, you're going to want to hide that shirt. If anybody knows that you went out alone in the nighttime-"

"I know. And thanks for killing the thing. Although, I'm pretty sure I could have killed it by myself." Mako says, smirking.

"Sure, and who was the one that screamed like a girl?" I ask.

"Hey, I was scared. Not my fault." Mako puts his hands up in defeat and stands up.

-00000-

The rest of the day went along smoothly. The truck ride was terrible, but we all learned valuable tips on the art of trade.

When I finally get back to my dorm, I collapse on my bed and fall asleep again.

**For the next chapter, they will be training. I don't want to give away too much, but I will start to form a small sub-plot. **


End file.
